mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1/Galería
Jardin de estatuas 1000px-Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png 640px-Cheerilee leading her class S2E1.png 640px-Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E1.png 640px-Cutie Mark Crusaders dazed S02E01.png 640px-The Cutie Mark Crusaders after bumping to Discord S2E01.png 640px-Statue of a pony holding a flag S2E01.png 640px-CMC Outside The Labyrinth S2E1.png 640px-Apple Bloom 'if you were' S2E01.png 640px-Scootaloo 'What are you, a dictionary' S2E01.png 640px-CMC Surprised S2E1.PNG 640px-Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E1.png 640px-Cheerilee pointing to Discord statue S02E01 (1).png 640px-Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E1 (1).png 640px-Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E1.png 640px-Cheery Cheerilee S2E1.PNG 640px-Discord Statue S2E1.PNG 640px-Cheerilee and class looking at Discord statue S2E1.png 640px-Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E1.png 640px-Apple Bloom confusion S2E01.png 640px-Sweetie Belle Evil S2E01.png 640px-Scootaloo Chaos S02E01.png 640px-Sweetie Belle 'it's not chaos' S2E01.png 640px-Scootaloo pointing at Sweetie Belle S2E01.png 640px-Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle fighting S2E01.png 640px-S2E01 Apple Bloom about to step on their heads.png 640px-Apple Bloom stomping on her friends S2E1.png 640px-Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E1.png 640px-CMC about to duke it out S2E01.PNG 640px-Cheerilee sighs S2E01.png 640px-Discord activating S2E01.png 640px-Cheerilee looking at CMC fighting S2E01.png 640px-The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png 640px-S2E01 Cheerlie talking to the class.png 640px-Cheerilee talks to her students S2E01.png 640px-CMC all smiles S2E01.png 640px-CMC all frowns S2E01.png 640px-Cheerilee and class looking at Discord statue S2E1.png 640px-Cutie Mark Crusaders arguing while statue cracks S2E1.png 640px-Discord about to break loose S2E1.png 640px-Statue of Discord cracking S2E01.png El tiempo esta extraño 201px-Ponyville town square S01E05.png|Ponyville 640px-Rainbow Dash dazed S2E01.png|Que fue eso? 640px-Come back here you! S2E1.png 640px-Rainbow Dash chasing the cloud S2E01.png|Oye vuelve aqui! 640px-Rainbow Dash sticked to cotton candy cloud S2E01.png|Eww, que es esto? 640px-Rainbow Dash licking the cotton candy S2E01.png|solo dejame probar un poco... 640px-Rainbow Dash cotton candy S2E1.png|algodon de azucar? 640px-Cotton candy clouds zooming past Rainbow Dash S2E01.png|este no es el tipo de clima que simpre hay... 640px-Rainbow Dash looking at the cotton candy cloud S2E01.png|Como puede!..... 640px-Rainbow Dash 'it's not supposed to rain' S2E01.png|se suponia que iba a llover mañana! 640px-Chocolate Rainbow S2E01.png 640px-Applejack harvesting corn S2E01.png|Applejack cosecha el maiz de su granja 640px-Rainbow chasing the cloud S2E01.png 640px-Chocolate milk rain S2E01.png 640px-Applejack in the rain S2E01.png 640px-Applejack and Rainbow Dash conversing about the rain S2E1.png 640px-Applejack getting attacked by corn S2E01.png 640px-Pinkie Pie Enjoying the rain S02E01.png 640px-Rarity under her umbrella S02E01.png 640px-Rarity helping S02E01.png 640px-Big apples S2E01.png 640px-Squirrel with a big apple S2E01.png 640px-Fluttershy looking around from tree S2E1.png 640px-Angel biting into apple s02e01.png 640px-Angel mutating s02e01.png 640px-Fluttershy In Shock S02E01.png 640px-Fluttershy amongst chaos S2E1.png 640px-Twilight 'Don't worry, everyone' S2E01.png 640px-Twilight using her fail-safe spell S2E01.png 640px-Epic blue and purple ring of magic S2E01.png 640px-Twilight failed to fix everything S2E01.png 640px-Twilight Sparkle shocked S2E01.png 640px-Spike 'Uh, give up' S2E01.png 640px-Rarity -Spike, Twilight will come up with something- S2E01.png 640px-Twilight pondering under the umbrella S2E01.png 640px-Saluting Rainbow Dash S2E01.png 640px-Rainbow Dash pushing the cloud S2E01.png 640px-Rainbow Dash corralling the clouds S2E01.png 640px-Pinkie Pie Chocolate Puddle S2E01.png 640px-Applejack twirling lasso S2E01.png 640px-Big cotton candy cloud S2E01.png 640px-Pinkie -what happened-- S02E01.png 640px-Twilight has an idea for Fluttershy S2E1.png 640px-Fluttershy good idea S2E01.png 640px-Fluttershy 'Oh dear' S2E01.png 640px-Squirrels with the apples S2E01.png 640px-Applejack tying rope to a fence post S2E01.png 640px-Pinkie gorging on corralled clouds S2E01.png 640px-Pinkie annoyed by animals eating her cotton candy S2E01.png 640px-Twilight content with solution to the problem S2E01.png 640px-Spike burping up letter S2E01.png 640px-Main 6 reading letter S2E01.png 640px-Twilight 'to see us all' S2E01.png Lluvia de chocolate.png|Lluvia de chocolate chicas! En el palacio roh1.png roh2.png roh3.png roh4.png|Vitral de Discord|link=Discord roh5.png roh6.png roh7.png roh8.png roh9.png roh10.png roh11.png roh12.png roh13.png roh14.png roh15.png roh16.png roh17.png roh18.png roh20.png roh21.png roh22.png roh23.png roh24.png roh25.png Lluvia de chocolate.png|Lluvia de chocolate chicas! El laberinto roh26.png roh27.png roh28.png roh29.png|No alas roh30.png roh31.png|Ni cuerno roh32.png roh33.png roh34.png roh35.png roh36.png Corrupción de Applejack roh37.png roh38.png roh39.png roh40.png roh41.png roh42.png roh44.png roh45.png roh46.png roh47.png roh48.png roh49.png roh50.png Corrupción de Pinkie Pie roh51.png roh52.png roh53.png roh54.png roh55.png roh56.png roh57.png roh58.png roh59.png roh60.png roh61.png roh62.png Corrupción de Fluttershy 640px-Fluttershy peeking out from bushes S2E01.png TheF114.png TheF116.png TheF117.png TheF118.png TheF119.png TheF120.png TheF121.png TheF122.png TheF123.png TheF124.png TheF125.png TheF126.png TheF127.png TheF128.png TheF129.png TheF133.png TheF130.png TheF133.png TheF131.png TheF132.png TheF134.png TheF135.png TheF137.png TheF136.png TheF138.png TheF139.png Categoría:Galería Categoría:Galería de Episodio